In a computing environment including virtual and real machines, improvements in disaster recovery, data backup, workload conversion or workload imaging can be achieved using virtual disks.
A workload comprises the operating system, data and software components necessary to run an application. A workload may run on one physical server where one physical server handles the workload. In a virtual environment many workloads may run in Virtual Machines (VMs) on a virtual server.
A workload comprises multiple files, referred to as workload files. In the case of disaster recovery, changes to workload files are incrementally made to a virtual disk on a virtual server. This concept is described in detail in U.S. Application Publication No. 2008/0033902, titled “A Method for Providing Live File Transfer Between Machines”, published Feb. 7, 2008, which is assigned to the owner of the owner of the present application and is included by reference. In the case of data backup workload files are copied to one or more virtual disks on a virtual server. With regard to workload conversion, a workload may be moved between physical servers, virtual servers and image servers. Workload conversion is described in detail in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0089995, titled “System for Conversion Between Physical Machines, Virtual Machines and Machine Images”, published Apr. 27, 2006, which is assigned to the owner of the present application and is included by reference. Workload imaging applies to the case of creating an image of the workload for the purpose of storing the workload image and utilizing it to recreate the workload on a Virtual Machine (VM). A workload image is described in detail in the 2006/0089995 patent application. A workload image is not a functioning workload, but rather an image of the workload that can be instantiated when required.
There is a need for utilizing virtual disks to receive workload files for the purposes of disaster recovery, data backup, workload conversion or workload imaging in a manner that seamlessly integrates with the virtual disks. The present invention addresses this need.